


do I owe each kiss to lip and cheek

by 28haught



Category: The Wilds (TV 2020)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, i dont know what im doing, i just wanted them to kiss, leatin, soft, soft leatin is the best leatin, very fucking soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29038011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/28haught/pseuds/28haught
Summary: prompt: kisses meant to distract the other person from whatever they were intently doingLeah's busy reading and Fatin wants attention from her tall and v cute gf. Is that a crime?
Relationships: Fatin Jadmani/Leah Rilke
Comments: 16
Kudos: 193





	do I owe each kiss to lip and cheek

**Author's Note:**

> honestly this is my first fic and i genuinely do not even know what I'm doing.  
> i just love leatin very much  
> title from almost (sweet music) - hozier  
> does it make sense in this context? maybe no but oh well  
> ALSO SHOUTOUT TO @superlxthor for being an inspiration, motivator, and English teacher. you're the best dude and this one is dedicated to you  
> enjoy!

The past few weeks had been incredibly hectic for Leah. Finals and seemingly endless assignments kept Leah up way past midnight. She had taken her last final earlier today. The countless hours she had spent studying had hopefully paid off. 

Now, after all that stress, Leah planned to spend as much time possible doing something more enjoyable. The stack of unread books next to her bed and on her bookshelf was getting harder and harder to ignore. Breaking into the stack, she started with the first book on the pile next to the enormous dresser in her and Fatin’s bedroom. 

Settling into the small navy loveseat next to the window in their room, Leah began the psychological thriller. She had been waiting to read this book for months now. A couple of pages in and she was already hooked. It felt nice to finally do something just for the pleasure of it. 

Lounging there on the suede couch, she sunk into the riveting story. She had become so engrossed in the book that she didn’t even realize that a few hours had passed. It was almost time for Fatin to be coming home. 

Leah didn’t even register the fact that the door had opened and closed. She didn’t hear Fatin’s keys hitting the kitchen counter or the loud, relieved groan Fatin let out as she took off her heels. She did, however, faintly hear Fatin’s “hey babe” when she entered the room

Not even looking up, she mumbled a quiet acknowledgment. 

Fatin stared at her girlfriend with a fond and amused smile for a second. It was nice to see her absorbed in something other than those ridiculously thick textbooks. To be quite honest, it was getting kind of frustrating that she had to fall asleep alone most days in the last two weeks. Fatin had grown accustomed to her warm girlfriend’s presence in bed. Lingering just a second longer, she basked in the warmth she felt at the sight of her girlfriend, utterly comfy and enveloped in one of the books she had been meaning to read for a while now.

Even after Fatin’s extensive post-work skincare regimen, Leah hadn’t moved much from her spot. Moving towards the other side of the room, Fatin unceremoniously dropped down onto the sofa. She began poking her girlfriend’s abdomen. 

“Leah, Leaaahhh, babe, pay attention to me,” Fatin said with her head on Leah’s shoulder. 

Looking down at her girlfriend, Leah finally peeled her eyes away from the pages in front of her. She quickly pecked her forehead and went back to reading. 

“Okay,” whined Fatin, “can I get a real kiss now?”

“I’m a bit preoccupied babe”, mumbled Leah. 

“Well, maybe you should be occupying me instead, huh?” 

This, at least, caused Leah to snort into her book. 

It became clear to Fatin that her words weren’t working, so she settled for a more hands-on approach. A mouth-on approach, really. 

Placing a quick chaste kiss on the taller girl’s cheek, Fatin began her journey. 

“You have gorgeous eyes,” she remarked, “Has anyone ever told you that?”

Leah hummed inattentively but didn’t respond. 

More determined than ever, Fatin began placing kisses all over Leah’s face. Kisses on her temple, just above her right brow, under each eye, just below her ear, and then finally at the corner of her mouth. 

Leah still had not budged, although her eyes were now definitely staring at one spot on the page. The corners of her mouth were tugging upwards despite her best efforts to stop them. Fatin upped her own efforts. A kiss was placed at Leah’s hairline, one on her chin, the tips of her ears, and then the other corner of her mouth. 

Leah had definitely put her book down by now, but Fatin was just beginning to have her fun.

A kiss was placed on each eyelid, between her brows, on the tip of her nose, and then one final kiss on the cheek, punctuated by loudly smacking her lips. Leaning away and off her girlfriend, Fatin began to climb off the couch but was quickly pulled back by soft hands on her hip and wrist.

“You can’t leave without giving me a proper kiss now” Leah mumbled against Fatin’s collarbone.

“Oh, really?” 

“Mhm, it’s the rule”

“Sorry, I’m a bit preoccupied right now,” Fatin repeated her girlfriend’s own words with a smirk, “maybe some other time though?” 

She once again moved to get off the sofa, this time halfheartedly, but she was immediately pulled into the taller girl’s lap. 

“Hi,” she looked up into the blue eyes that she adored.

“Hey there,” Leah smiled down at her. 

“So you’re ready to give me a kiss now?” 

Instead of replying, Leah just leaned down and placed a kiss on each corner of her girlfriend’s mouth. Then a sweet kiss on Fatin’s impossibly soft lips. And without moving too far away, she placed a kiss on Fatin’s cheek as well. 

“I love you,” Fatin whispered, “Even though you found that book to be more interesting than me”

“I love you too,” The brunette replied while rolling her eyes fondly, “Even though that’s not true.”

She leaned down again, kissing her girlfriend with just enough conviction so she could remember that it was okay to love and to be loved. It was just as much of a consolation for herself as it was for Fatin. Leah often thought that kissing Fatin was one thing she could never grow tired of. She could never get tired of Fatin.  
Fatin always felt right and easy and like home. 

Tangling her fingers in Fatin’s dark and absurdly silky hair, Leah kissed her girlfriend eagerly. Fatin’s hands had found themselves on the maroon shirt Leah was wearing. Her fingers wound loosely into the fabric. 

After a few moments, Fatin pulled away. 

“Not to ruin the mood or anything, but a bitch is starving,” Fatin whined, “Do you think you could feed your sweet, perfect girlfriend some food?” 

Leah hugged her girlfriend while chuckling. “Sure babe, anything you want.”

“Hmm," she said thoughtfully, "I like the sound of that.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed  
> also i take feedback really well so lmk if you have any constructive criticisms  
> but yeah share your thoughts or whatever :)  
> thank you so much for reading!!  
> now go read @superlxthor 's fics. go! they're awesome  
> tumblr: @medanchopper


End file.
